Like a Fool
by Lalwens
Summary: Como una tonta Puedes pensar que ella es perfecta, y puede que aparentemente lo sea, pero como suele suceder, tiene un defecto, el defecto de la mayoria de las mujeres inteligentes. LJ


**Disclaimer: **Como ya saben, los personajes no son míos, sólo juego con ellos en este intento de historia

**A/N:** en realidad tenía pensado escribir un Katie-Oliver, pero tenía días con esta idea de Lily James, no es tan larga como creí que sería, pero en lo personal me ha gustado, escribí esta historia en el baño pues mi hermana se quejo ayer de que me la paso escribiendo hasta las cinco de la mañana y que no la dejo dormir (y mi mamá que si me quedo en la planta baja hasta esa hora empieza a decirme que no duermo bien), y bueno, no quería molestar a nadie, así que lo menos que pueden hacer es dejarme un review y decirme que les pareció.

_Dedicada a Charlone, quien ha vuelto al maravilloso mundo de la escritura._

**Like a Fool**

Lily Evans desde temprana edad era una chica independiente, sus padres y su hermana Petunia, podían afirmarlo. No era el hecho que desde sus once años estudiara en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, si no, de su vida en general.

Para Lily, las cosas en la vida no podían ser más sencillas, todo se resumía en ir de un extremo a otro, las cosas eran blancas o eran negras, era el bien o era el mal, los intermedios, nunca le habían gustado, cosa que respaldaba sin lugar a dudas esa frase que nunca dejaba de repetirse _"las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen"_, algo que según ella, no todos comprendían.

Era de esperar que Lily Evans fuese todo un personaje, y de verdad que lo era, en casa, según Petunia, era la hija favorita, entre su circulo de amistades era la más confiable y en el colegio era ciertamente notable, nadie que la conociera se atrevía a poner en duda su inteligencia, astucia y determinación. Y es que personajes como ella verdaderamente son inauditos.

Si alguien detallara a Lily Evans, en verdad diría que la palabra que la define es 'perfecta' pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ella ni siquiera se acerca a la perfección, y claro, es algo que ni ella misma sabía, su defecto no es algo que se pudiese observar a simple vista, tienes que esperar e ir más allá, un poco más, en donde termina su persona y empieza su vida social. Si, seguro ya han caído en esa imperfección, y tienen razón, tiene nombre, _James Potter._

James Potter es un compañero de Lily, no hay una definición que pueda describir la relación, pues como ya sabemos lo extremista que es Lily, y no siendo James uno de sus personajes favoritos, inevitablemente esta en el otro extremo, de los odiados.

Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver James Potter con la imperfección de Lily Evans?

Bueno, no demasiado si los estudias por separado, pero, si algo han dicho de las mujeres inteligentes es lo que precisamente Lily quiere negar, que se enamoran como unas tontas.

Si, ese es su defecto, ser una mujer sumamente inteligente, claro, aún ella no sabe nada que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, sólo puede sentir esa sensación de querer acabar con su existencia cuando el se digna a mirarla o al pronunciar su nombre en medio de un silencio para ella significativo.

Para ella, lo que sentía por James Potter, era un profundo, inexplicable y absoluto odio. No había más que decir.

En realidad Lily Evans no era una muchacha de malos sentimientos, a ella le gustaba ayudar a los demás, hacerles sentir seguros y regalarles un poco de felicidad, le gustaba sacar los mejor de la gente y encontrar las sonrisas que muchas veces se escondían en el fondo de sus almas, valga decir, con todos menos con James Potter, no soportaba tenerlo un par de metros a la redonda pero había tenido que aprender a vivir con ello, era compañero de su casa y asistían juntos a todas las clases, a excepción de Quidditch, era un juego demasiado violento para ella.

Lily muchas veces se había cuestionado, después de discutir con Potter, que su actitud estaba mal, pues en la mayoría de los casos, la gran multitud siempre respaldaba al merodeador, y eso incluso para ella era un golpe fuerte, pero después de calmarse, siempre llegaba a lo mismo, James Potter necesitaba madurar.

Las cosas siempre parecieron casuales, pero como las casualidades no existen, la guerra que Lily Evans le había declarado a James amenazaba con ser vencida, a ella le molesto tanto, que tomo aquello como otra absurda burla del muchacho, era demasiado tonto, por no decir absurdo tan solo pensar que James Potter después de todo en verdad pudiese estar sintiendo algo más que despreció por ella, incluso, que ella llegara a gustarle, definitivamente tenía que ser una burla.

Pero un día, después de tanta guerra, después de tanto absurdo y tanto mal que se habían hecho, decidieron sin mas ignorarse, el día en que el castillo se volvió de hielo, nadie supo como reaccionar a aquello, en realidad ni ella misma, algo en el Gryffindor tenía que haber cambiado, algo grande, pues ni los sentimientos que profesaba por ella una y otra vez le impedían hacerla victima de sus mejores bromas.

Una noche, cuando todo estaba oscuro, cuando ya todos dormían y no podían imaginar que las sospechas del final de la tan enguerrillada pareja, Lily entro a la sala común, la cual a primera vista estaba vacía, pero cuando observo un poco más allá de las sombras, apoyada contra la casi apagada chimenea, se encontraba la figura de James Potter.

No pudo apartar su mirada de él, lucía tan diferente al chico que solía hacerla desquiciar, era tan pequeño, indefenso, tan débil, como si de pronto, todo aquel personaje que representaba se hubiese esfumado de su cuerpo y hubiese dejado a un menudo y frágil chico. Lily Evans no pudo sentirse más desdichada como en ese momento, no supo si para bien o para mal, la compasión y el sentimiento de solidaridad que guardaba para todos menos para él, se apodero de ella, y sin pensarlo demasiado se acerco, inevitablemente, segundos después estaba en sus brazos.

No supo cuanto tiempo su cuerpo estuvo cerca al suyo, no supo por cuanto tiempo lloro James, no supo si pudo aliviar realmente el dolor que en ese momento sentía por la perdida, pero lo único que supo en ese momento es que siempre estuvo negando una indudable verdad, ella no odiaba a James Potter, lo amaba completamente, pero no le sería fácil aceptarlo.

Lily paso el resto del mes evitando a James, aunque el parecía siquiera notar su presencia, sus sonrisas eran menos que inusuales, y ni mencionar que las bromas eran casi inexistentes, se daba cuenta cuando extrañaba al James de antes y lo mucho que le dolía verlo de esa manera, de una forma tan ausente.

En un desesperado intento de seguir negando lo que sentía, decidió ignorarlo, pero cual sería su sorpresa cuando ella misma intentaba sin mucho éxito acercarse a él, nada estaba saliendo como deseaba y que desesperación la que sentía porque incluso cuando se acercaba a James para hablarle y consolarlo, el se excusaba y se alejaba lo más rápido posible.

Fue entonces, que Lily Evans, llena de valor y un montón de sentimientos conflictivos dentro de si, acepto su peor defecto, que se había enamorado al estilo de las mujeres inteligentes, como una completa tonta.

**A/N:** murciélagos están fuera, con chirridos extraños, ¿creen que estén copulando? (jeje). Con respecto a lo anterior, si, no es una gran cosa, pero es corto y sencillo, no quise redundar de lo mismo y tampoco quise un final cursi, es sólo Lily aceptando un nuevo sentimiento. Espero que no consideren a mi Lily, como la típica y la perfecta, ella me saca tanto de quicio. Hubiese puesto acerca de James, pero esto es sólo y casi exclusivamente acerca de Lily.


End file.
